Power Rangers: Paw Patrol
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: The same monster sucks up rangers from different era's and sends them to Adventure Bay, where they must help the Paw patrol and rescue Skye after a thunderstorm crash lands her on the mountains and she is seriously injured. Will the rangers save Skye and defeat the monster? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi It's Prwtfalcon6

**The Paw Patrol pups are like Power rangers and since they're isn't any, I decided to make one.**

**Ranger relation: Marshall and Carter, Rubble and Dustin, Chase and Sky, Rocky and Mike, Zuma and Kai(Due to Water),Skye and** Emma** and Finally, Ryder and Orion.**

**Chapter 1**

**Mariner bay, Blue Bay Harbor, New Tech city, Parnorma city, Terra Venture and H.G city was all under attack by the same Monster, Dimmension Killer.**

**The Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja storm, SPD, Samurai, Lost Galaxy, and Super Megaforce Rangers were sent to deal with the monster.**

**Carter: Ready?**

**PRLR: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan: Titanium Power!**

**Shane: Ready? Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam: Ready!**

**Shane, Tori and Dustin : Ninja storm! Hunter and Blake: Thunder Storm! Cam: Samurai Storm, PRNS: Ranger form!**

**Jack: Ready? Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd: Ready! PRSPD: SPD Emergency!**

**Jayden: Samuraizer! PRS: Go Go Samurai! Antonio: Gold Power!**

**Leo: Ready? Kai, Damon, Maya and Karone: Ready! PRLG: Go Galatic! Mike: Magna Power! **

**Troy: Ready? Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma and Orion: Ready! PRM: Go Go Megaforce! Orion: Go Go Super Megaforce!**

**All of the Rangers morph into they're suits.**

**Then all the Dimmension killer opened a portal and sucked up Carter, Dustin, Sky, Mike, Kai, Emma and Orion and The monster disapeared in a cloud of smoke.**

**Dana: Carter!**

**Tori:Where did Dustin go?**

**Syd: Sky is gone!**

**Emily: Mike!**

**Troy: Emma, Orion!**

**The rangers were screaming as they flew around the vortex into a bright light and dissapeared.**

_**Oh No, The rangers have been sucked up into a dimension! Where did they go? What happened? Find Out in Chapter 2!**_

**PLEASE! Reveiw my story! I haven't got any reveiws!**


	2. Chapter 2

In Adventure bay, The Paw patrol pups slept as a heat storm covered all of Adventure bay. Then a lightnig bolt hit a tree and it caught on fire, The excesssive heat made the fire grow larger and spread to nearby trees. Eventually, the storm subsided, But there was another storm coming in a few hours

At the Lookout, Ryder looked outside and saw the smoke. Ryder: Is that a Fire? Ryder activated the periscope and looked outside, He could see the flames rising and spreading to other trees.

Ryder: Uh-Oh, I think I better call Katie. Ryder scrolled through the list and pressed Katie.

Ryder: Katie?

Katie:Hey, Ryder, What is it?

Ryder: There is a fire on the mountain and it's spreading fast!

Katie: Yeah, I know. I can see it from the window. Calie and I don't know if the fire will go down hill and hit town, But we do need help.

Ryder: Don't worry, Katie, The Paw Patrol is on the way! No job is too big, No pup is too small! Ryder openes up the pup pad and presses the call button. The pups had just woke up as they streched they're bodies out.

Ryder: Paw Patrol, To the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups all ran into the elevator and Marshall never triped.

Skye: Wow, Marshall, You didn't trip.

The elevator rose up, halfway The emblem flashed and the pups were in they're uniforms, The pups jumped out and standed in front of Ryder. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir!

Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups, We have an emergency. A lightning bolt hit a tree and caught on fire and has already spread across the mountains, We have to stop the fire before it hits town! Marshall, I need you to keep the fire contained so it doesn't spread any further.

Marshall: I'm Fired up! Ryder: Rubble, I need you to make a barrier of dirt and block any fire from hitting town.

Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Chase, I need to direct traffic, so cars can't get hit by sparks.

Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Rocky, I need you to use something to make a blockade fireproof in case the dirt doesn't work.

Rocky: Don't lose it, Reuse it! Ryder: Zuma, I need you to grab water cause we may need more.

Zuma: Let's Dive in! Ryder: And Skye, I need you to get water and use it to get fires Marshall can't reach.

Skye: Let's take to the skies! Ryder: All right, Paw Patrol is on a roll! The pups barked happily as Ryder slid down the pole and the pups slid down the slide and into they're doghouses and transformed into they're vehicles and Ryder rode out on his ATV as the pups followed, Sirens blared as the team rode to the fire.

When the Ryder and the pups got there, The fire had spread fast. Chase went down and blocked the route toward the mountains. Zuma was collecting water as he sped along the sea, Rocky pulled out a tarp from his truck Rocky: Hammer, *barks*! A hammer came from the side of his pack and nailed down stakes as he streched the tarp across the edge of the road, Rubble used his dozer to put a pile of dirt in the path of the fire, skye flew across the fire and dropped water on the blaze. Marshall: Water hose, *barks*! A double hose came out the top of his pack and blasted water on the fire.

Then suddenly, When Skye was about to go over a second time, Dimmension killer showed up and saw Skye and blasted the helicopter blades and sent her crash landing into the raging inferno. Ryder: Skye! Dimmension killer laughed evily as he vanished into thin air. Chase: We have to save her, Ryder! Then the rangers landed on the ground in front of them.

Carter then saw the fire, pulled out his blaster and blasted the fire with fire retardent, Kai used his quasar saber power to blast water.

Carter: Everyone's here? Chase: No, Skye still trapped inside the fire, She's a cockapoo puppy! Carter: Okay, I'll go get her. Carter ran into fire to find Skye.

Skye woke up in pain as she saw her copter as it leaked oil, Skye had blood on her stomach due to the glass on her windshield stabbing her when she crashed. She tried to walk out, but the pain made her howl and cry, also cough up blood which led carter right her to her, Skye fell on her side and started to lose conscious. Skye (gravley): M-Marshall? Her vision faded to black when carter got to her. Kai came running in and saw Carter with Skye. Kai: is she-...dead? Carter: No, But she will be if we don't stop this fire! Kai: Leave that to me. Quasar saber! Kai blasted water in all directions and blasted the fire and it was out before it made contact with the oil. The two rangers ran out with Carter holding Skye and meeting Ryder and the pups.

Chase:Skye! Chase ran up to Skye after carter set her down. Skye: C-Chase? Chase: Don't die, Skye please! Skye coughed up more blood as the other pups and rangers ran to see what was going on, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma produced tears and the rangers gasped at what they saw. Skye: W-Who are you guys? Carter: Carter Grayson, Lightspeed rescue red ranger. Dustin: Dustin brooks, Yellow wind ranger. Sky: Schuyler tate, SPD blue ranger. Mike: Mike Mori, Green samurai ranger. Kai: Kai chen, Galaxy blue ranger. Emma: Emma goodall, Pink Megaforce ranger. Orion: And I'm Orion, Super mega silver ranger.

Rangers: We are power rangers.

Skye: *cough,cough* Chase: C'mon Skye Don't die... I Love You! Pups: *gasp!* Skye: I L-Love...Y-You Too. Skye closed her eyes with tears flowing down her eyes, breathed her last breath and her paw falls to her side. Skye, A good pup and good friend was dead. Chase started crying and then bwaling and buried his face on her stomach. The rangers took off they're helmets and bowed they're heads. The pups started crying as well, Then Chase lifted his blood-covered face and howled while tears flowed down his face and the pups then howled into the stormy sky as rain fell down and Chase gave her a goodbye kiss on the mouth and buried his face in her neck as Dimmension killer Laughed evily and psychoticly.

**Skye...NO! Dimmension Killer, F**k yyyyooooouuuuu! (From nostalgia critic) Will the rangers get revenge? How will Chase deal with this? And Will The other pups be next? Read Chapter 3 to find out (coming soon)**

**Note: I don't know what Mike's last name is, So I just used the japanese word for forest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rain poured down on the crying german sheepard. Chase held Skye in his paws and hugged her dead : Who Did This!? ?: That would be me. Suddenly, Dimmension killer showed in front of the both teams. Dimmension killer: Hello, Rangers.

Orion: What are you doing here? But before he can explain, Carter goes up and punches him, sending him back. DK: you will pay for that! Batlings, Kelzaks, Krybots, Moogers, Stingwingers, Loggies, X-Borgs!

Suddenly, A whole squad of batlings, Kelzaks, Krybots, Moogers, Stingwingers, Loogies and X-Borgs Surrounded the rangers and the pups. DK: I can jump through dimmensions and I had my duplicate's doing the dirty work, My copies would have sucked all the teams in, But I guess 6 rangers would do especially since Shiny here is a andresian. Shame about your planet, I Bet your people were well done.

Orion growled in anger as emma confronted him. Emma: It's okay orion. Then she turns to DK. Emma: Listen you! You are even more heartless than the armada, Why did you have to kill this pup!? DK: I Had to, I didn't want her putting out that fire that I created! Everyone gasped. Ryder: So you were the storm that started this!? DK: Yes. Carter: You're not just heartless, YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC!

DK: why, Thank you, Red Ranger. Sorry But, Ta-Ta. With that, DK dissapears, Leaving the army of foot soldiers. Sky: He's gone! Carter: C'mon Guys, Let's morph! Lightspeed rescue! Dustin: Ninja storm, Ranger Form! Sky: SPD Emergency! Mike: Go Go Samurai! Kai: Go Galatic! Emma: Go Go Megaforce! Orion: Super silver mode! All the rangers morphed at once and transformed into rangers. Carter: Red Ranger, Rescue ready! Dustin: Power of earth! Sky: SPD Blue! Mike: Green Samurai ranger, Ready! Kai: Galaxy Blue! Emma: Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink! Orion Super Megaforce Silver!

The rangers charged at the monsters and manged to get some of them before getting thrown back. Carter: We're going to need more firepower! Rescue bird! Dustin: Storm Striker! Sky: Canine Cannon! Mike: Super Bullzooka! Kai: Quasar launcher! Emma: Megaforce blaster! Orion: Super mega cannon! Ready. Kai: Aim. Carter: Fire! Emma: Dynamic Victory Charge! Orion: Super mega blast! The rangers blasted they're cannons and destroyed the Foot soldiers. But suddenly, A Bright red light shined over the rangers and pups. ?: It's Morphin Time! The light turned into a Red ranger. The rangers visor was in the shape of a V and he had the Power Rangers lightning bolt and on top was the number 20.

Carter: Who are you? ?-I am known as The Millenuim Red Ranger Dustin: Millenium? MRR: It means that I am all the red rangers in one. You can call me by my name, Terrence Kenneth or Terry.

Carter: So Terry, Where are we? Terry: You are in Adventure bay. Sky: Can we get outta here? Terry: No, Unless you destroy Dimmension killer, There is no way to leave. Emma: Can't you heal this puppy? Terry: I- Do not posses that kind of power. But the power of you six and me would bring back someone from the grave, But we have to defeat the reaper to get skye back.

Chase: I Wanna Go with you. Terry: I don't know, Chase. Sky: C'mon Terry, the pup wants to help, Chase, Join in. Chase: Thank you, Sky! Chase licks Sky's face and then holds Sky's and Mike's hands and the rangers took off they're helmets except Carter and Dustin because they're visors open up.

The rangers and chase held hands and closed they're eyes and the area aroundthem spun and spun untill they stopped and landed in the graveyard.

The rangers walked around trying to find Skye, Then suddenly Skye saw her running from the reaper who was trying to get her soul. Reaper: Hold Still! Skye kept running untill she saw Chase and hugged him.

Chase growled and ran towards the Reaper and bit him. The Reaper then summoned a shovel and hit Chase with fierce force and sending backwards.

Then two of his minions held Chase down as the Reaper swung his axe and gave the german sheepard pup a gashing cut on his stomach.

The Reaper lifted up his axe and got ready to take his soul and life as Chase whimpered and screamed in pain. Chase closed his eyes, Getting ready to be killed.

The Reaper swung his axe...

**Uh-Oh! Did Chase die? Or was he saved? All of those Question will be revealed in Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Power Rangers: Paw Patrol, The rangers and Chase go to the Reaper's Graveyard to save Skye. Will they do it? Find out right now**

Chapter 4

The Reaper was ready to take Chase's soul as he swung his axe. Chase heard a clang as he opened one eye and saw that Sky blocked the axe from hitting him. Sky knocked the axe out of the Reaper's hands and sended him flying.

Terry:C'mon Let's get out of here. The rangers grabbed Chase and Skye and left the graveyard. The rangers and Chase woke up to see Skye alive, Her wounds were gone and the glass shards weren't in her stomach.

Chase: Skye! Chase ran up to each other and was about to kiss when Reaper came out of the ground. Reaper: Here's Reaper! The villain stared into the eyes of the pups and he used his powers to hurl Marshall into the sky and slam him down on the ground. Marshall groaned in pain as he summoned a gigantic spider to scare Rubble. Rubble screamed as the spider ran after him, Rocky ran as a wave of water chased him and Skye was being chased by a demon eagle.

The rangers destroyed the fears and got ready to face Reaper. Reaper shot a blast of dark energy at the rangers and caused a explosion. When the smoke cleared, The Rangers weren't scratched because Terry blocked the blast with a giant lightning bolt.

Reaper: Grrrr! Terry: Sky, Would you like to arrest him? Sky: Yes, Sir. Reaper, You are charged with attemped murder and assault and battery. Judgement! Sky activated his morpher on judgement mode and it chose X. Sky: Guilty! Terry: I'll finish him off! Terry drew his sword and sped towards Reaper. Terry: Millennium V! Terry slashed the Reaper and posed as Reaper exploded.

The sky cleared to reveal the orange evening sky. Ryder: I think it's time for bed, Pups. Pups: Awww. Ryder: And I Think that the Rangers have to go home too. Dustin: Actually, Ryder, We're stuck here untill we get back home.

Ryder: Well, You can stay at the lookout, But how are you going to get there? Carter: Let me try something, Lightspeed humvee! A humvee came out the blocked road path.

Marshall: Wow! Carter, Mike, Emma, Orion, Skye and Terry got in the humvee and drove off, Dustin used his hangglider and flew of and the pups and Ryder drove off in they're vehicles.

The pups fell asleep instanly as the rangers and Ryder went inside.

**Continued in Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun rose over adventure bay as Chase got up and streched out. Chase walked over to Skye, He blushed and smiled as he bentdown and gave her a head kiss, Then Chase went over to the lookout and saw Ryder with Sky.

Chase: Good morning, Ryder and you too, Sky. Sky: Thanks, Chase. Ryder: Hey Chase, Why don't you wake up the other pups? Chase: You got it, Ryder. Chase runs out of the Lookout with Sky and Orion following him.

Chase: Megaphone, ( barks)! A megaphone came out of Chase's pack. Chase: Wake up, Pups! The pups still slept. Chase: Wow, They must be tired after the whole experience yesterday.

Orion: I've got an idea, Legendary 6th ranger mode, Solaris knight, Magical source,Mystic force! Orion transformed into the Mystic force Solaris Knight. Orion: Bell card, Activate. A Gold bell appeared in front of the 2 rangers and Chase

Orion: Hammer card, Activate! Orion grabbed a appeared Hammer. Orion: you better cover your ears. Sky and Chase covered they're ears as Orion swung the hammer against the bell.

The bell's ringing woke up the pups and they walked in the lookout.

It was noon on Jake's mountain as Jake walked outside with his board and slid down the slope, But Dimmension killer was watching nearby as he whipped a storm and struck lightning on the mountain and created an avalanche.

Jake spotted as he watched as it came towards him. Jake: Uh oh. Jake slid down, Trying to get away from the Wall of moving snow, But it caught up to him and buried him.

Then, Dimmension Killer turned around and blasted Adventure Bay to make it Winter.

Meanwhile, Jake tried to get up, But He Couldn't. He grabbed his phone and contacted Ryder.

At The Lookout, Ryder had just finished a smoothie Emma made for him and the rangers. Ryder: Wow, Emma, This is probably the best thing I have ever tasted. Emma : Thanks, I learned that from Orion. Then suddenly, Ryder's phone rang.

Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Jake: Hey Ryder, It's Jake, I kind of got a Humngo Problem. Ryder: What's wrong? Jake: I was snowboarding when a sudden avalanche buried me. Ryder: Can you get out? Jake: No. I've tri-GAH! Ryder: Are you okay? Jake: It's My leg. I think it's Broken! Ryder: Don't worry Jake, No job is too big, No pup is too small! Jake: Thanks, Dude. Ryder pulled the pup pad and pressed the call button

Ryder: Paw Patrol, To the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups and rangers ran in to the lookout. Chase: Hey, Where's...Marshall! Marshall: Wait for me-Woah! Marshall ran in and tripped only to be in Carter's arms.

Marshall:He-He, Nice catch, Carter. The Pups and Rangers went up and : Ready for action, Ryder sir!

Ryder: Pups, We have an Emergency, Jake was snowboarding when a Avalanche hit and buried him! Pups:*Gasp!* Zuma: Wyder, Doesn't Jake call us During the winter? Marshall: Uh...Zuma, It's winter. Kai:What? The pups and rangers look out to see Adventure bay Covered in snow.

Dustin: Dimmension Killer's doing? Sky: Yep. Ryder: Rubble I need you to help dig Jake out when we find him. Rubble: Rubble on the double!

Emma: Hey Ryder, What about us? Ryder: Do you have something that can help us? Orion: I got it, Legendary 6th ranger mode, Mercury Ranger, Overdrive Accelerate! Orion transforms into the Mercury Ranger and pulled out the drive detector. Orion: This will come in handy when we find him.

Ryder: All Right, Power rangers Paw Patrol... Pups: Is on a roll! Ryder slid down the pole as Orion followed him. Rubble slid down the slide and jumped into his vehicle. Ryder and Orion sped on they're vehicles and arrived at Jake's mountain and began searching for him

After 2 minutes of searching, The three finally found Jake and helped him Limp-walk back to his cabin when Dimmension killer showed up with another monster.

Dk: You have foiled my plans for the last time! SpeedFlame, Set fire to that cabin! SpeedFlame: Yes, Sir. The monster ran at super sonic speed and set fire to the cabin.

Ryder: Oh No. Jake: Oh no is right, Dude, If the fire reaches the fuel tank and the oil tank, It'll destroy everything within a 10 mile radius. Ryder: That would be Adventure bay, Orion: And the lookout!

Ryder: Carter, Kai, Marshall. I need you over here at jake's mountain, Fast!

The three arrived at Jake''s mountain. Marshal, and Carter used they're Fire trucks to put out the fire.

Jake: The oil tank is inside, Someone will have to stop the fire from reaching to it.

Marshall: I'll do it. Carter: No Marshall, It's too dangerous, We'll both go. Kai, Dampen the fuel tank so it doesn't catch fire. Kai: yes, sir.

Kai moved the stream at the fuel tank as Carter and Marshall went in. The two shot water and fire retardent at the hot flames. Then suddenly, The ceiling collapsed and landed on marshall.

Carter: Marshall! The Dalmatian was unconsious, Bleeding and his oxygen tank was busted. Carter tried pulling the beam off of Marshall when Suddenly...

KABOOM! The oil tank exploded and caused the cabin to collapse and smother the fire before it hit the fuel tank.

Ryder: Carter, Marshall!

**Sorry. About the delay, But I'm back.**

**Did Carter and Marshall survive? Find out in Chapter 6, Coming Soon.**


End file.
